Deux femmes
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Un homme et une femme qui goûtent visiblement au bonheur. Un témoin. Des soupirs... OS.


_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**DEUX FEMMES**_

Nous étions aux premiers jours de septembre mais un magnifique été indien s'était installé sur New York et, bien qu'il ait été près de vingt-et-une heures, son bureau se trouvait baigné par la douce clarté du soleil couchant. Je m'avançai lentement vers cette porte vitrée que j'avais si souvent franchie. Malgré l'heure avancée, je ne fus pas surprise de le trouver là mais, comme je m'apprêtais à entrer, je m'arrêtai un instant.

Elle était avec lui.

Je m'éloignai un peu et les observai discrètement. Il était assis à son bureau, dans son sempiternel fauteuil de cuir noir auquel nul autre n'aurait osé toucher, et elle se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la table, lui faisant face, les mains posées sur les hanches dans un air de défi… Je le vis lui sourire. Elle lui demanda quelque chose mais il ne répondit pas et elle insista. Contournant le bureau, elle lui prit les mains et le força à se mettre debout et à la suivre. Il secoua la tête doucement, amusé, avant de céder, et elle le conduisit jusqu'à son canapé. Elle le fit s'asseoir et se glissa ensuite tout contre lui, venant enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il la caressa, passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, et des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres à chacun tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux…

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'eux. Ils parlaient doucement. De temps à autre, il lui glissait un mot à l'oreille et elle riait aux éclats. Il l'appelait « mon trésor », « ma chérie »… et ses yeux brillaient de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il semblait être aux anges !

Je la vis soudain se redresser brusquement. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui m'amusa assez. Je n'osais pas imaginer quelle avait été la demande ! Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, fronça les sourcils, le supplia… et il ne put résister à ses charmes très longtemps. Je ressentis comme un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant sourire une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il finissait par accéder à sa requête. Je l'entendais encore… « Tu seras toujours la première. La seule. » J'avais toujours su que ce jour viendrait où ce ne serait plus le cas et j'avais essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais jamais il n'avait accepté de le reconnaître ! Je n'étais pourtant pas dupe et savais pertinemment à quoi m'attendre…

Elle était arrivée. Il avait posé son regard sur elle et dans ses yeux avait aussitôt perlé un feu nouveau, si intense… Six ans avaient passé et ce feu n'en était devenu que plus ardent. Lorsqu'il la regardait, je pouvais lire toute son admiration pour elle… et je le comprenais. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Belle, intelligente, enjouée… Ses cheveux longs, incroyablement bouclés, d'un brun profond aux superbes reflets roux, lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage qui lui allait à ravir et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'émeraude. Elle était digne de lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'entendis son rire cristallin s'échapper une fois de plus du bureau. Je la vis lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Je soupirai doucement. Elle pouvait tout obtenir de lui et je l'enviais sans doute un peu…

« Stell' ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Lindsay qui se tenait près de moi. Elle sourit, amusée, en voyant ma réaction, et regarda en direction du bureau.

« Ah… Je me disais aussi… Fais gaffe, Stella, tu finiras par prendre racine à rester planter là comme ça pendant des heures ! »

Mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne l'avais pas même écoutée… Je n'avais d'yeux que pour eux et plus rien n'existait autour de moi, sinon ce canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Je ne vis pas Lindsay secouer désespérément la tête et sursautai à nouveau lorsqu'elle posa la main sur mon bras pour me tirer de ma torpeur, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Dans un clin d'œil, elle susurra…

« Dis-moi, Stell'… Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? »

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer légèrement mais niai d'un signe de tête… Elle me regarda pour essayer de me sonder mais je fermai les yeux. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse… Comment aurais-je pu l'être ? Envieuse, un peu peut-être… mais jalouse en aucun cas ! Cela faisait maintenant six ans que je n'étais plus que la seconde… et j'en étais très heureuse !

« Maman ! »

Je me retournai en entendant sa petite voix et je la vis accourir vers moi. Je me baissai pour la prendre dans mes bras et je l'embrassai. Jetant un coup d'œil au bureau, j'aperçus Mac qui se tenait adossé à la paroi vitrée et qui me regardait en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire puis embrassai à nouveau ma petite Sophie. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que j'étais pleinement heureuse, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé quoi que ce soit à ma vie !

Je déposai Sophie et la confiai à Lindsay… J'avais besoin de rester quelques instants seule avec Mac. Il le comprit, s'approcha et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il me conduisit ensuite dans son bureau, baissa les stores, et nous nous donnâmes entièrement l'un à l'autre, sans réserves, comme au premier jour. Puis, tandis que nous restions enlacés sur le canapé, j'aperçus une photo sur son bureau… De nous deux, avec Sophie. Une larme roula doucement le long de ma joue, qu'il essuya tendrement du bout des doigts…

Sophie… Ma fille... Notre fille... Le fruit de notre amour... Le plus beau cadeau que la vie nous ait donné…

* * *

_**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu... Un peu fleur bleue, je le reconnais, mais les bons sentiments ne font jamais de mal ^^**_

_**- à GSR 45, Shineleia, Lily : Merci beaucoup pour vos coms ! Ravie que vous ayez aimé ! **_


End file.
